world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041714-Beau-Ryspor
chessAficionado CA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 20:58 -- 08:58 CA: Hello ryspor?... 08:58 GT: ~Yeʃ, what do yov want.~ 08:58 CA: Well, I have a serious question to ask... 08:59 CA: do you feel a burning sensation in the lower area of your body?... 08:59 CA: An intense heat on your tail?... 08:59 CA: Because I believe you are a liar liar with their pantaloons aflame... 08:59 GT: ~Oh, for goodneʃʃ' ʃAKE, Beav. I thovght we cleared thiʃ vp.~ 09:00 CA: Oh we did?... 09:00 CA: It was hard to tell... 09:00 CA: with the giant black cloud you failed to mention... 09:01 GT: ~Oh, the Empreʃʃ' cloaking device?~ 09:01 CA: oh hold on... 09:01 CA: 12:33 CA: and there are no details you are leaving out? You are not lying through omission?... 12:34 GT: ~None. I have told yov exactly what happened, from the moment we left the caʃtle to the preʃent day.~ 12:35 CA: Then I will hope you are telling the truth... 12:35 GT: ~I am.~... 09:01 CA: Liar Liar... 09:02 GT: ~Well, forgive me for leaving ovt ʃvch a key detail. Natvrally, the clovd waʃ a deadly aphrodiʃiac.~ 09:02 CA: Oh it was Ryspor... 09:02 GT: ~How covld I poʃʃibly have not noticed before? It all makeʃ ʃENʃE now.~ 09:02 CA: It was the final puzzle piece... 09:02 CA: Don't you get it?... 09:02 GT: ~No, I really don't.~ 09:02 CA: Her ARMY was heading to your location... 09:02 CA: and only disappeared when you accepted the invitation... 09:03 CA: That is not suspicous?... 09:03 GT: ~Well, natvrally ʃhe waʃ prepared for the worʃt option. It'ʃ only ʃenʃible.~ 09:03 GT: ~I even recall ʃaying we had better accept ʃo aʃ not to draw hoʃtility.~ 09:04 CA: You idiot! Since you accepted, she knew she could curse ou instead of killing you!... 09:04 GT: ~I am NOT vnder any ʃort of CVRʃE!~ 09:04 GT: ~The only 'cvrʃe' I am vnder iʃ theʃe CONʃTANT, BAʃELEʃʃ ACCVʃATIONʃ againʃt Her Majeʃty!~ 09:05 CA: I believe I have more evidence than you have of her love for you... 09:06 GT: ~Well, of covrʃe ʃhe doeʃn't love me YET. I need to take a ʃlow approach. Doir ʃaid empreʃʃeʃ reqvired a more ʃvbtle tack.~ 09:06 GT: ~...I don't know what I'll do if ʃhe ʃayʃ no, thovgh.~ 09:06 CA: I know the answer... 09:07 CA: you will get over your curse and get back on track... 09:07 GT: ~THERE Iʃ NO DAMN CVRʃE, ALL RIGHT? ʃHE Iʃ THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, AND I *WILL* BE HERʃ.~ 09:08 CA: Oh in that case, tell me this... 09:08 CA: hav you taken mental stress lately?... 09:08 CA: Perhaps gained a consequence?... 09:08 GT: ~I don't exactly ʃee how that'ʃ relevant here.~ 09:08 CA: I wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt before your big confession... 09:09 GT: ~Yovr concern iʃ ʃo very flattering.~ 09:10 CA: Well when you get the chance, be sure to tell me when you do check them... 09:10 GT: ~Perhapʃ I will, if only to ʃtop yovr inceʃʃant harping on the ʃvbject.~ 09:14 GT: ~In fact, here, I'll do it now. Will that pleaʃe yov?~ 09:14 CA: Sure... 09:15 GT: ~Now we can finally pvt thiʃ damn 'cvrʃe' nonʃenʃe to reʃt.~ 09:16 GT: ~...Goodneʃʃ, all my ʃlotʃ are filled. When did that happen?~ 09:16 CA: When you were cursed... 09:16 GT: ~Kindly ʃhvt vp and allow me to read theʃe, hmm?~ 09:17 CA: Mhm... 09:17 GT: ~All right, I'm 'Jvmpy', for ʃtarterʃ. That...wovld explain qvite a lot, actvally.~ 09:17 CA: mhmmm'... 09:18 GT: ~I'm alʃo...'Deʃperate to Pleaʃe'. That'ʃ...trovbling, bvt it proveʃ. Nothing.~ 09:18 CA: It proves a lot... 09:18 GT: ~NOTHING.~ 04:01 GT: ~All right, the laʃt conʃeqvence iʃ 'Hopeleʃʃly Attracted to the ʃea Witch'.~ 04:02 CA: Uhuh... 04:02 CA: And that's a consequence because?... 04:02 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre, really. It doeʃn't ʃeem the type of thing to be a conʃeqvence. It certainly doeʃn't FEEL like one, haha.~ 04:02 CA: Yeah... 04:03 CA: because you're cursed... 04:04 GT: ~Oh for goodneʃʃ' ʃAKE, Beav. Of COVRʃE I'm 'Hopeleʃʃly Attracted to the ʃea Witch'. I don't know why that'ʃ manifeʃted aʃ a conʃeqvence, bvt it'ʃ entirely expected, really.~ 04:04 GT: ~Perhapʃ itʃ appearance on my character ʃheet iʃ a ʃign of how deep my devotion rvnʃ! Do yov think that'ʃ it?~ 04:04 GT: ~I hope that'ʃ it. It wovld be qvite romantic if that were the caʃe.~ 04:04 CA: No I think you've been cursed and I may have to stage an intervention with you... 04:05 GT: ~There iʃ no NEED for an intervention, Beav. I am PERFECTLY FINE, and in FVLL CONTROL of my mental facvltieʃ.~ 04:06 CA: That's what alchoholics and drug addicts say... 04:06 GT: ~Beav, yov're beginning to vpʃet me, ʃo I think I'll be going now. I won't block me, becavʃe that waʃ rather childiʃh of me, bvt I'd prefer if yov didn't contact me vntil yov've gotten over thiʃ 'cvrʃe' nonʃenʃe.~ 04:06 GT: ((*you)) 04:07 CA: Running from your problems you mean?... 04:07 GT: ~There iʃ no problem to RVN from, Beav.~ 04:07 GT: ~I jvʃt wiʃh yov covld ʃee that.~ 04:07 GT: ~Goodbye.~ 04:07 -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 16:07 -- 04:07 CA: Denial is stage one of grief... 04:07 CA: *sigh* farewell...